Controlling latency is a primary reason to employ fog computing in Internet of Things (IoT) networks. Many critical IoT applications, in areas as diverse as smart transportation, virtual/augmented reality, tactile internet, financial networks, smart grids, robotics, smart buildings, and manufacturing have latency requirements on the order of 1 ms-10 ms, and cloud-only architectures (with typical latency on the order of 100 ms) are hopelessly slow. However, even networks specifically designed for fog computing are not always equipped to adequately control latency of communication through the network, particularly where there are hierarchies of fog nodes, sometimes four or more layers deep, that may be used to implement distributed processing applications (e.g., especially sophisticated analytics) that are partitioned into multiple pipeline stages across is the fog layers.